Kingdom Hearts: Way of the Heart
by Khalil45
Summary: Sora and Riku have passed on.The keyblade has found another chosen one .Join three friends named Danielle,Isis,and Nio along with their partners Max Goof and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as they travel to different worlds stopping the darkness from a dreadful comeback. For a heart is delicate and is judged easily. But only the journey of the heart can prove its worth. Rated T 4 language
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Characters

**Kingdom Hearts: The Way of the Heart**

Characters:

Name: Isis. Name means throne

Age: 14

Species: human

Heart: filled with both light and darkness

Place of interest (key wielder, magic user, etc.): magic user

Bio: Isis is very…peculiar. She is very quiet but speaks up when she sees something wrong. Her attitude problem however is a totally different story. When someone makes her mad it only goes downhill from there. She is the baby of her family with 2 siblings of whom she can't stand. Her reason is because her parents seem to feel more proud of her siblings than her. She has always been very weak as a child and because of that her parents didn't really expect her to be good at anything besides breathing. She has two best friends whom she loves very much and relies on them for her problems. Her one and only goal is to get rid of the darkness that somehow has been able to reside in her heart and be one with the light.

Name: Danielle. Name means God is my judge

Age: 15

Species: human

Heart: 100% light

Place of interest: key wielder

Bio: Danielle is the borderline definition of hard headed. You can tell her anything and she could care less about what you think and will go for it. She isn't the brightest star in the sky but she knows the difference between right and wrong. The mystery of Danielle's parents and home town is beyond her but she doesn't let it keep her down. Starting when she was 2 she lived with her best friend Nio since he knows what it's like to lose both of his parents. Oh don't worry; she doesn't like him Danielle has more things to worry about besides love. Her goal is to figure out more about her cryptic past.

Name: Nio.(pronounced knigh-oh) Name means inert (made that up :P)

Age: 17

Species: nobody

Heart: doesn't have one

Place of interest: a unique power known as "persona"

Bio: even though his friends Danielle and Isis think he is as human as they are their mistaken. Nio is a being known as: nobody and has been one since his somebody sealed up a being called Nyx and his friends accidentally created a shadow of him. He is utterly emotionless and kudos to you if you can get him to talk. Even though others don't really care for him Danielle and Isis are the only ones who do. Nio's only goal is to obtain a heart and rid himself of this useless life.

Name: Max Goof

Age: 15

Species: a dog…oh and he's a knight in training

Bio: Max and his father Goofy have had, once again, another falling out and Max along with someone else stormed out of Disney Castle taking the gummi ship with him. But he crash landed in Radiant Garden and now with the help of Leon, Sid, and the others he is doing his best to get the ship fixed. Not only that but he doesn't plan on going back home anytime soon. He fights with a gun and sword but mostly the gun because he hates confrontation.

Name: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Age: he doesn't like to talk about it

Species: a rabbit…he is King Mickey's half brother

Place of interest: remote user/keyblade user

Bio: Oswald, after reconciling with his brother, was ordered by the king himself to go after Max and see what he was planning to do since he stormed out. Secretly Oswald has a little problem, he doesn't like when he feels unimportant and useless and not a part of the group. This is what caused the brothers to have a falling out. Sneaking on the ship with Max they crash landed in Radiant Garden and are waiting for their ship to be repaired since the chipmunks wouldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 2: It All Started with a Tornado

STORY START!

Chapter 1, It All Started with a Tornado Warning

'They say a heart can easily be deceived and that as far as light and darkness goes, darkness will always prevail. But only the journey of the hearts can tell if someone can make a difference. If anyone should find this note, we want you to know that you can make the difference. You can be the light to someone's darkness. Everything doesn't always end in disaster and chaos; if you are in fact one of the chosen. Your path has been set and it is your job to stay on that path and try to help others with their problems. It is your job to keep yourself together and never ever give up. Stay true to yourself and your heart is bound to do the same. Sincerely,

Sora and Riku'

To three year old Isis, Four year old Danielle, and six year old Nio this note that they found initially meant nothing to them. But as time would go on, it would mean more than they ever knew. The trio have been friends for as long as they could remember. As we look now we can see that once again the girls are trying to get Nio to say more than one word.

Isis: oh come on Nio just one word

Danielle: yeah come onnnnnn please

Nio: …

Isis: *sigh*

Danielle: I knew it wasn't gonna happen

The girls were interrupted by a signal on the radio saying that a tornado warning has been placed on the area in which the three lived. Not too long after that a storm was starting to form.

Isis: I should go call my folks and tell them I'm stuck here

Isis got up to go call her parents who in response told her "Then stay there and try not to get blown away" "Uh, how are my sisters" she asked. "Better than you are. They said be safe and whatever. Well bye." They then hung up on her. Isis sat back down next to Danielle as they sat in silence listening to the outside to see if a tornado was in fact coming.

Danielle: I'm gonna go outside and see how it looks

Isis: Danny no

Nio: bad idea

Danielle: I don't take orders from you

Danielle got up and went to the window to look outside and saw that a funnel cloud was starting and a tornado was making its way through. Wait there's two of them. No there's three. No…five, five tornados are coursing through their quaint little town.

Danielle: guys we need to find cover. NOW!

Isis: but where?

Nio: basement

All three of them made a beeline for the basement. Once they were downstairs the winds started to get louder and upstairs they could hear windows breaking as the lights went out. They sat on the ground and covered their heads praying that nothing would happen to them but they were surely mistaken as the house got ripped off its hinges and pulled into one of the tornadoes. The girls started screaming in terror and Nio went and covered them to protect them from the flying debris. During all the madness with the tornadoes a dark purple like vortex was forming through the sky taking everything that the tornadoes didn't and Danielle, Isis, and Nio were on that list. They all got pulled up but with quick thinking, Nio grabbed on to a piece of wood that was still intact when the house got pulled away. Using his other hand he held on to Isis who in turn held on to Danielle who in turn screamed her head off. Nio held on for fifteen minutes until the tornadoes went away and the winds of the vortex picked up and got stronger. Nio saw no other choice.

Nio: everyone hang on to each other and don't let go

Before the girls could react to the fact that he said a whole sentence Minato let go of the piece of wood and the three flew in to the vortex. What they didn't see were two girls who seemed to not be moved by the winds at all laughing evilly.

Introducing the villains :P

Jamey and Jamia. Jamey and Jamia are two evil twin sisters. They came across darkness in a terrible accident. Ever since then you could say that their heart is not their own. Not only do they want to let darkness spread, they are looking for a way to separate the trio. The twist here is...their nobodies. Nobodies whose Somebodies are named Mitsuru and Yukari. They also use personas. Which raises the questions, if they have hearts why aren't they somebodies? And they have two different somebodies, so how can they possibly look alike? Patience my children all will be explained with time.

More villains (appear later in the story, oh and they use persona's to)

Hale. Hale is a nobody...Junpei's nobody to be exact. With that being said he isn't the brightest star in the sky but he is a mega pervert. Which gets him punched half of the time. He made a deal with Jamey and Jamia to join them and in return will be as whole as his nobody

Prin. Prin is Akihiko's nobody so he is quick-witted and fast on his feet. His only focus is to get stronger and could care less about anything else. He joins Jamey and Jamia in hopes of getting stronger and leaving when they are no longer needed for his use

Kris. Kris is Ken's nobody so even though he is small his attitude makes up for it. he hates the word short and it would be good advice if you don't say it. You might set him off. Kris joins Jamey and Jamia later on because he owes a debt to them and if there was any other reason he wouldn't be with them at all

Juno. Juno is Fuuka's nobody so she is quiet and smart. She may be quiet but she has a good left hook and state of mind. Since she is Fuuka's nobody she can use a persona that allows her to see people's weaknesses, both mentally and physically. She joins Jamey and Jamia thinking that this can help her with her confidence. Oh how wrong she is.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershock and Confusion

Chapter 2, the Aftershock and the Confusion

Isis was the first one to wake up with a massive headache. She got up and looked around at her surroundings and realized she had no idea where she was. She got scared when she thought she was by herself but sighed in relief when she saw Danielle and Nio beside her passed out. Her headache was starting to go down but not too long after that something popped up at the ground and looked at Isis with an intention to kill. It had a weird bobble head, yellow eyes, antennae's, and long claws. Whatever that thing was it wasn't moving at all so Isis didn't completely worry but she quickly got to work on waking Danielle and Nio up.

Isis: guys! Guys you've got to wake up now

Danielle: what…whats wrong omg what is that?

Nio: stay away from it

The weird monster started to creep towards them and Danielle, being scared that it would touch her, went off and grabbed a stick intending on hitting it but a bright light appeared and instead of a stick in her hand a blue and green key-like object was in her hand. It had a keychain at the end of it that was blue with a halo at the end of the ball and at the top there was a blue and white wing with a halo at the top of it. She hit the monster and after being struck it went away and a heart from the monster flew up in the sky. Two more monsters came up and went to attack Isis. She fell to the ground and put her arm out as a way of saying stop (like it would listen) but a ball of fire came out and hit the monster causing it to disappear and two more hearts to fly into the sky. Five monsters popped up and went for Nio but he had another idea in mind. Nio had always thought that he would never have to use this power but he had no choice. He pulled out a gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger. The girls thought he killed himself so he won't be attacked but that didn't happen. Instead a tall being with a hammer swung down on the monsters killing them all in one blow sending five more hearts in the sky. After the monsters were gone the being went away. The trio all looked at each other shocked at the other's ability, mostly Isis. Out of nowhere they heard a voice.

?: Wow. I've seen a keyblader and a magic user but that was the weirdest and coolest thing I ever saw

Danielle: who are you supposed to be?

?: Oh I didn't introduce myself my name is Yuffie and I'm the greatest ninja there is

Isis: hi Yuffie my name is Isis. The orange haired one is Danielle and pretty boy over here is Nio

Nio: …

Yuffie: oh well I'm pretty sure your all confused by what just happened well why don't you come with me and my friends and I will explain everything to you

Danielle: that sounds awesome well let's go

Isis: I don't know Dani…it could be a trap

Yuffie: oh don't worry you're among friends here

Danielle: yeah what she said now let's go!

The trio followed Yuffie through the streets of this place trying to be careful of the monsters that lurk around. About ten minutes later they arrived at a house with a big ship next to it that had some damage to it; it must still be getting repaired. Yuffie opened the door and there were a lot of people in the room. And roll the introductions

Yuffie: see the serious brown haired man is Leon. The blonde smoking old guy is Sid, of course you know me, and the wizard looking guy is Merlin. Guys, this is Isis, Danielle, and Nio

Sid: who you calling old?

Yuffie: oh get over it

Leon: Yuffie why did you bring three kids here?

Sid: yeah what do they have to do with anything?

Merlin: perhaps you brought subjects to test out my new magic spells

Yuffie: no…I brought them here because they were attacked by heartless. That plus Isis can use magic powers, Danielle is a keyblade wielder, and Nio…his power is

Leon: are you sure Yuffie

Yuffie: of course I'm sure, anyway Nio here has a great power thing I never saw before

Nio: persona

Yuffie: persona? Whats that?

Nio: a persona is like a version or sub conscience of you. Not many people have the potential to have a persona. As far as I am concerned I am the last user. Many people can only hold one persona but I can use many different ones in battle. The only way to summon a persona is to use an evoker. I don't really know why it's in the shape of a gun but it is.

Isis: oh my gosh

Danielle: he said a whole paragraph

Nio: it needed to be explained…

Yuffie: ok then so guys…

Leon: you…you wield a keyblade

Danielle: yeah…I dunno I guess

Leon: let me see it

Danielle: but I don't know how to…

Leon: just as I thought. A kid who can't even handle the power

Danielle: who you calling a kid crap face

?: Leon please be gentle it's not her fault she can't summon it. All she needs is a little practice

Leon: if you say so your highness

Isis: your highness?

Yuffie: oh this is Oswald he is King Mickey's brother

Danielle: hey I read about King Mickey in a book I found based off of a crickets journal

Oswald: don't be upset about it, just give it some time breathe hold your hand out and just think about the keyblade. Don't worry about whats around you just think

Danielle began to close her eyes and she thought about the keyblade and not two seconds later it appeared in her hand just like that. Now that she got a good look at it she could see that it was blue with wings at the handle and flowers at the blade. Danielle was in awe at the sight.

Oswald: oh, the Fallen Angel's Domain. Nice, and Isis I hear you use magic

Isis: well yeah but I don't know where it comes from

Merlin: oh let me teach you my dear and I will help you

Oswald: I was actually hoping that Donald could teach her but your way is good enough

Merlin: oh splendid! Come with me my dear we have much work to do

Isis: oh. We're starting now? Ok

Merlin and Isis left the room leaving Danielle and Nio with an old man, a ninja, a hothead as Danielle thought, and a rabbit.

?: ugh is the ship fixed yet

Oswald: patience Max

Max: man I didn't even WANT you on this what you call 'guilt trip' with me. I left home for a reason

Oswald: Max, Goofy is your father and he loves you a lot. I just don't know why you can't see that

Max: with all due respect Prince Oswald I really don't want to be around my father right now. Who are these people?

Oswald: this is Danielle and that is Nio they have another friend with them, Isis I think. But anyway what brings you two here to Radiant Garden?

Nio: Radiant Garden?

Danielle: is that where we are?

Oswald: oh I see you're from another world

Danielle: you mean there is more than one world out there?

Max: yeah there's tons of them. So you left your homeland to huh

Danielle: no…our home…is gone

Oswald's eyes went wide at Danielle's statement.

Oswald: Sid get into contact with my brother stat

Sid: you got it your highness

Danielle: what is there something wrong?

Oswald: darkness is making its way back, no wonder you three were attacked by heartless

Nio: heartless?

Danielle: that's what their called?

Oswald: yes. They are beings created by darkness. They have no weakness except for one thing

Danielle: which is?

Oswald: they fear the keyblade. The keyblade is made of light which gets rid of darkness. Do ya understand now?

Nio: *nods*

Danielle: yeah a little bit

Sid: he's on the line

Oswald: Mickey the darkness has returned

Mickey: are you sure? That's impossible

Oswald: it is and I have proof these two were swept away when their world got covered with darkness

Mickey: oh no! I can't leave the castle and Sora and Riku have…gone on. What are we gonna do

Oswald started to get a little frustrated at the fact that his brother couldn't remember that he too is a keyblade master.

Oswald: well there's me and Max plus Danielle is a keyblade user to. Her friend Isis uses magic and their other friend Nio has a unique power I've never seen before in my life

Mickey: hm I still don't know but do what you think is right and stop the darkness from spreading

Oswald: you got it Mick

Sid: the transmission ended. So what happens now?

Oswald: the usual

Isis: I'm back…and I think I've got my magic down and packed thanks to Merlin

Merlin: oh why thank you and please have this staff to use for your magic. See Yuffie she appreciates what I do

Yuffie: yeah whatever you say old man

Oswald got Isis up to date on everything that happened and now her headache was coming back.

Oswald: so…I have a proposition for you three

Danielle: really?

Nio: ..?

Isis: and what would that be your highness

Oswald: how about you come on a journey with us, oh and just call me Oswald

Max: no! I don't want to go back home

Oswald: we're saving the world Max so we're gonna see other worlds besides home

Max: …fine…I guess

Oswald: well…whaddaya say?

Danielle: I'll go…if it means saving my home…both of them

Isis: I guess I'll go

Nio: *nods*

Oswald: well it'll take a couple of days for Sid to finish the gummi ship so we're gonna be here for a while longer

~2 days later~

Sid managed to fix the gummi ship and it looked as good as new. Oswald, Max, Danielle, Isis, and Nio got inside ready for anything that comes their way. The battle for light begins.


	4. Chapter 4:The Problem w Experiment 626

Chapter 3, the Trouble with Experiment 626 Part 1

It took the trio a little while to get accustomed to the gummi ship but they finally got used to it. They have been traveling through space for some time and they were miles away from the first world that needed help with the darkness. So the only logical thing to do was to start a conversation.

Danielle: out of curiosity

Isis: here we go

Danielle: oh be quiet…anyway who's Sora and Riku? I've been reading this journal book for a while and it says a lot about them in here

Oswald: those two were probably the best keyblade wielders ever. Granted I didn't know them back then but from how it sounds, they were good people

Isis: if there dead…how come the King isn't…

Oswald: well we're cartoon characters…we can't really die…Disney logic

Isis: huh…well alright…so how old are you?

Oswald: old enough to know that I answered your question

Danielle: so if darkness is back there must be a controller right?

Oswald: well I would love to think so

Danielle: well who is controlling it?

Oswald: I have no idea…maybe it's-

Max: we have trouble over here!

Oswald: whats happening?

Max: we're under attack, heartless on all sides

Oswald: uh oh everyone hang on this is gonna be a close shot

Oswald went over to a case and opened it. The case held a sort of remote with only a couple of buttons on it. He opened up the control box and ripped off the back of the remote connecting the wires from the remote to the wires in the control box. The rabbit went over to the control panel and locked on to the nearest heartless they could find and Oswald pressed a red button and it shot out a rocket that hit the heartless in the front of the ship and exploded with traces of electricity that hit the surrounding heartless of the ship. The gummi ship rocked and creaked and everyone was having trouble keeping their balance but after a couple of minutes the ship maintained its position.

Oswald: well that was a close one eh?

Max: hey I found something…I think we should dock here

Max slowly but carefully, as afraid the ship would crash again, docked the ship atop the world. He opened the doors and everyone jumped down only to be on some sort of beach.

Isis: where are we?

Oswald: beats me

Danielle: hey our clothes are different

Isis: oh yeah they are...*giggles* nice bod Nio

Nio: *looks away* ...

Just then a small girl started running towards them and stopped in front of Isis breathing dramatically like she had been running for days on end.

Isis: is something wrong?

?: yeah…well no…well yeah, have you seen a blue alien creature with six arms and big ears?

Danielle: alien? Aliens don't exist

Isis: quiet Danielle. No I don't think we've seen anything…whats your name? And if you mind, could you tell us where we are?

?: oh well…my name is Lilo and aliens do to exist. Anyway this is Hawaii aloha

Oswald: well it's nice to meet you Lilo my names Oswald and this is Max, Danielle, Isis, and Nio. He doesn't talk much so don't get offended if he doesn't respond to you

Lilo: ok…likewise. Do you guys think you can help me find Stitch? That's who I'm looking for

Max: we would be glad to help you

Danielle: I guess I'll help but only to see this so called "alien"

Lilo: oh thanks so much

Isis: it's no problem Lilo

Everyone then proceeded to run and search everywhere for a blue alien but with no luck no one could find him. That is until a thud was heard and a scream erupted.

Oswald: Danielle was that you?

Danielle: get it off getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffge titoff

Lilo: Stitch get off her right now

Isis: that's who you've were looking for?

Lilo: yeah he's been acting weird lately

Oswald: has he acted like that before?

Lilo: well once when there was a glitch but this time it's different. We don't know whats wrong with him

Lilo then went over to Danielle and pulled Stitch off of her and set him on the ground. Stitch then started to hold his head and snarl as though he was in pain. He fell to the ground writhing and Lilo ran to his side but Isis made sure to hold her at a distance. About five minutes later Stitch was acting…well in a case normal.

Lilo: see what I mean? We don't know what's wrong with him

Max: you said that this has happened to him before right?

Lilo: yeah but when Jumba scanned him this time he found nothing

Isis: then whats is causing him to behave that way?

Danielle: yeah…plus he seems out of it…almost like he didn't know that he blacked out

At that statement Oswald's eyes widened with intensity and shock. He hopped over to where Stitch was and looked deep into his eyes. He stared into them for a while and then he could see a slight shimmer showing a dark heart with red like thorns that the heartless carry around.

Oswald: I think I found your problem

Lilo: what…whats wrong with Stitch?

Oswald: there isn't any type of glitch in him…in my eyes; he is not that far away from becoming…

Nio: ..?

Isis: becoming..?

Danielle: becoming what

Max: oh no you don't think…

Lilo: don't think what? What is wrong with Stitch?

Oswald: Stitch isn't that far away from becoming a heartless…and if we don't get rid of the evil and darkness that forced its way into his heart, he could be a heartless…forever


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

Last time on Kingdom Hearts: Way of the Heart

Isis: where are we?

Isis: is something wrong?

?: yeah…well no…well yeah, have you seen a blue alien creature with six arms and big ears?

Danielle: alien? Aliens don't exist

Isis: quiet Danielle. No I don't think we've seen anything…whats your name? And if you mind, could you tell us where we are?

?: oh well…my name is Lilo and aliens do to exist. Anyway this is Hawaii aloha

Max: we would be glad to help you

Danielle: I guess I'll help but only to see this so called "alien"

Everyone then proceeded to run and search everywhere for a blue alien but with no luck no one could find him. That is until a thud was heard and a scream erupted.

Danielle: get it off get it off get it off

Lilo: Stitch get off her right now

Oswald: has he acted like that before?

Lilo: well once when there was a glitch but this time it's different. We don't know whats wrong with him

Lilo then went over to Danielle and pulled Stitch off of her and set him on the ground. Stitch then started to hold his head and snarl as though he was in pain. He fell to the ground writhing and Lilo ran to his side but Isis made sure to hold her at a distance. About five minutes later Stitch was acting…well in a case normal.

Lilo: see what I mean? We don't know what's wrong with him

Max: you said that this has happened to him before right?

Isis: then whats is causing him to behave that way?

Danielle: yeah…plus he seems out of it…almost like he didn't know that he blacked out

At that statement Oswald's eyes widened with intensity and shock. He hopped over to where Stitch was and looked deep into his eyes. He stared into them for a while and then he could see a slight shimmer showing a dark heart with red like thorns that the heartless carry around.

Oswald: I think I found your problem there isn't any type of glitch in him…in my eyes; he is not that far away from becoming…

Nio: ..?

Isis: becoming..?

Danielle: becoming what

Max: oh no you don't think…

Lilo: don't think what? What is wrong with Stitch?

Oswald: Stitch isn't that far away from becoming a heartless…and if we don't get rid of the evil and darkness that forced its way into his heart, he could be a heartless…forever

enjoy the kinda short read :D

* * *

Chapter 3 The Trouble with Experiment 626 part 2

The ultimatum that Oswald has given is a horrible one. Either everyone sits and waits for Stitch to turn into a heartless or find a way to get rid of it. And neither was going to be easy. And so the thinking begins.

Danielle: Lilo what is it that calms Stitch down?

Lilo: honestly…nothing really calms him down. He's either hyper and happy or mad and gloomy

Danielle: that doesn't really help…Oswald

Oswald: yes?

Danielle: how exactly did the darkness get inside Stitch?

Oswald: since it was forced that means he didn't just come across it by himself or by accident

Isis: are you implying that someone used magic to put darkness in his heart

Oswald: nice sum up that is exactly what I think

Isis: well since Stitch is already losing control of his personality, can the person that put darkness in his heart take it out?

Oswald: stranger things have happened. It could be possible

Danielle: how are we supposed to find out who exactly did it?

Oswald: the only way to figure that out is to look for anyone…or anything suspicious

Lilo: soooo we split up here?

Oswald: that's right

Nio: let's do it

Danielle and Isis: I swear one day you will say more than one sentence

Oswald: no time for that, everyone split up…Max I see you sneaking off

Max: oh come ON is this really necessary

Oswald: yes it is now listen. Isis and Nio you go into town. Max and Danielle you two check that forest over there. And Lilo and I will stay here and look around more. Is everyone clear on this?

Nio: *nods*

Isis: understood

Lilo: yeah

Danielle: sure thing old guy

Oswald: ….*mumbles: I will not blow my top I will not blow my top I will not blow my top* ok everyone go

~~~~somewhere out of site~~~~

?: Jamey their on to us

?: Jamia….they are still far off target

Jamia: but what happens when they spot us?

Jamey: *smirks evilly* then we could always throw them off our trail. Not only with our little pets but that stupid little blue fur ball

Jamia: *laughs evilly* oh how I love your thinking dear sister

* * *

yeaaaaa there will be a part 3...didn't wanna pin everything with you at once...this is actually a very very very VERY long part so here ya go :P


	6. Chapter 6:Part 3

Chapter 3 part 3 (final one)

With the party split up in three different groups it may have been easier to cover more ground, but it seems that Danielle and Max are about to get the worst of it.

Danielle: I don't think we're gonna find anything

Max: well that figures

Danielle: have you even looked?

Max: well isn't that obvious

Danielle and Max had a silent stare down in which Max turned victorious. Danielle, obviously upset by the lost, just had to know…

Danielle: what is your problem?

Max: why do you care?

Danielle: alright look I know there is something wrong and since I am your friend you should be able to tell me yeah?

Max: fine…I'm upset over my pops

Danielle: really? That's all?

Max: it's not that…he treats me like a little kid all the time. I can obviously fight for myself

Danielle: I don't know…you seem easily jumpy

Max: I am not. Just you wait and I'll prove it

Just then a huge heartless dropped out of the sky. It had a ukulele and every time it strummed a note, the music notes would come out making surprising damage among the forest.

Danielle: well here's your chance

Danielle summoned her keyblade and without thinking she ran up to the heartless getting ready to swing, but just as she was about to swing, it easily swat her away against a rock. Max was taken by surprise at this.

Max: that's what happens when you rush into things without thinking

Danielle: ugh, shut up and fight….MAX BEHIND YOU

Before he could turn around the heartless began to play a song. As the song played the sound waves came out the ukulele and it instantly started to affect our hero's ears. They covered them, but while they were distracted the heartless swatted at them again. Only this time they flew with length. They flew into the trees and decided to stay hidden until a good plan was put in place.

Danielle: ok…it looks obvious close attacks aren't going to work

Max: then we have to attack at a distance

Danielle: that's going to be a problem

Max: why?

Danielle: I don't know any magic spells and there's only so much I can do with my keyblade

Max: well I have a way to attack

Max pulled out a gun. Danielle's eyes widened and she took a good distance away from Max

Danielle: what the hell are you crazy?!

Max: don't worry it's a gun that shoots plasmas. They are very rare in the world

Danielle: why a gun and a sword though?

Max: …remember when you said I look easily jumpy

Danielle: yeah?

Max: you…you were right. I can't handle situations involving fighting, I chicken out at the last second and I'm pretty worthless in a fight. My only reason for having this gun is so that I can get over my fear of fighting. I guess you think I'm a big baby huh?

Danielle: not in the slightest. As a matter of fact I think I can relate to how you feel

Max: really?

Danielle: well yeah, I'm still learning how to fight but its slowly starting to come natural to me. Like I've done this before, but I don't remember. My memory of my childhood is very vague. My fear is that I will never know what my life was like before I met Nio and Isis.

Max: wow…I didn't know…

Danielle: don't worry *smile* maybe I'll remember something while going through worlds.

Max: sorry to ruin this friendship moment but we still have a problem

Danielle: here is a plan. I will go out and create a distraction and when you see a clear opening shoot at it

Max: works for me. Don't get killed

Danielle: don't miss the shot

Danielle ran out from the hiding spot and started to annoying taunts. When she finally got its attention he began to swat again, but Danielle is now smarter and knows what she needs to do. She jumped over his hand and started to run all around it causing it to get slightly dizzy and fall over. The crash sent out a loud thud all across the forest

Danielle: Max fire at it now!

Max: on it!

Max shakily pulled out his gun and aimed at the heartless. He started to repeat mantras over and over in his head. 'You can do this Max' 'Don't allow Danielle to be right about you' 'Show your dad that you can actually fight'. With those interests in mind, he quickly found a target and shot at it. Three semi-medium green plasma balls shot out the gun and hit the heartless in the head, shoulder, and neck. The heartless screeched out loud and it fell over in pain as it slowly dissipated and a heart flew up in the sky just like the others.

?: my oh my they actually got passed it

?: not the worst I've seen yet sister

Danielle: who are you

Jamey: my name is Jamey

Jamia: you may call me Jamia

Max: where did you come from

Jamey: all over. I believe you were looking for the people controlling the fur ball

Danielle: you mean that was you?!

Jamia: wonderful work don't you think?

Max: why would you do that?

Danielle: you'll pay for what you've done

Jamey: ah I think I recognize you now, you're the failed vessel

Jamia: oh of course how could I forget her

Danielle: what are you talking about

Jamey: whoops I've said too much. Oh and if you want to fight I suggest to wait for that until later

Before Danielle could ask any more questions the twins began to walk away

Max: stop

Jamey: what is it?

Jamia: I'm afraid we don't have time

Danielle: fix Stitch before you leave

Jamey: I don't think so

Jamia: oh let them have this victory lap

Jamey: but sister, this was not a part of the plan

Jamia: screw the plan, we have business to attend to

Danielle: are you doppelgangers gonna do it or not?

Jamia: *snaps fingers* it is done, don't expect us to be so generous next time

Before Max and Danielle could say anything else, Jamey and Jamia opened up a dark loopy black portal and they stepped through it. Danielle dropped to the ground.

Max: Danielle! Are you ok?

Danielle: failed vessel…what did she mean?

Danielle was disoriented from the slight conversation and Max decided to sling her arm around his shoulder and carry her back to where Oswald, Lilo, and Stitch would be.

They approached the beach. Isis and Nio where back, but it seems like they didn't go through what Danielle and Max went through.

Oswald: oh no! Max what happened

Max explained vividly word from word of the encounter with the heartless. Including the meeting with the twins, he also explained why Danielle was acting like this.

Isis: could it be a part of her past?

Nio: her memory must be coming back

Lilo: uhm I don't know what you guys are talking about, but Stitch is back to normal so thank you

Stitch: Stitch thanks you for trouble

Isis: he can TALK

Lilo: of course he can, why not?

Oswald, Max, and the trio decided to stay on Hawaii a little bit longer before a keyhole appeared above the sea. Danielle and Oswald both took out there keyblades and aimed it at the keyhole. A light shined out and went into the keyhole, symbolizing that there work was done. The party bid farewell to their new friends and left onto the gummi ship to go to the next world.

Max: so where to now?

Oswald: we're going back to the castle

Max: no!

Oswald: it's too late and there is no talking yourself out of this one. I need to talk to Mickey and you need to talk to your dad

Max: *sighs* only me…


End file.
